So Close, So Far Collection II: Almost Touching
by Setsumi-san
Summary: You all asked for it, so here are ten more PyronxJun vignettes guaranteed to make you go "Aww" or at least wonder why bubblegum is on Pyron's face. Check out the fluffy "Translation," the angsty "Recharge," and the thrilling "Vortex."
1. Flyswatter

**So Close, So Far Collection II: Almost Touching**

Vignette Number One: "Flyswatter"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Pfft! Do I _look _like Mr. Takei to you? I don't own Shaman King. I do not, never have been, and never will plan to make any money off of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This takes place in the mangaverse just after Jun has sewed Pyron back together. I know I exaggerated her wounds, but it's for the sake of description.

* * *

As a martial artist I was used to having, inflicting, and healing brutal physical wounds. Dealing with them never made me squeamish. In fact, they became as much of a part of my routine as brushing my teeth. Yet...when I woke up in the Tao family dungeon and saw the wounds on Tao Jun's body I felt more nauseous than I ever had in my whole existence. That wouldn't be so abnormal except for the fact that I hadn't eaten in almost two decades. 

Dried blood stained the back of her shredded qi-pao dress and bruises the size of Australia were on her knees. Her left eye, once a piercing and fearless sapphire, was now black and swollen shut. Multiple cuts and whip marks adorned her body making her look like some sort of macabre candy cane. Yes, the sight was more than enough to make any man nauseous.

"At last...you're patched up,"she said in an exhausted voice.

"Oh my God," I croaked.

"I bet I do look a fright," she joked.

"What happened? How did we get here? Did your father do this to you?" I anxiously asked.

She weakly nodded and explained that I'd been torn apart and my limbs were dumped in this dungeon along with her and her brother.

_Look at you...Look at you...Look at you! You're half dead and yet you still sewed me back together! Why did yo-why couldn't I-Oh God, you're wincing! Please, please, please don't wince! It makes me want to cry when you do that! _I thought.

Tao Jun was once my enemy, a lady Castro who controlled my every move and treated me like a toy. There was a time when I wanted nothing more than to snap her in half. Back then, if someone told me I'd be her friend in a little over a year I would have said that was bull, and it was bull. I didn't want to be her friend now. I wanted to be more.

"Tao Jun, I swear that from this moment on I will not let anything so much as a gnat ever hurt you again," I said fiercly.

She widened her good eye and stood up straight as if magically healed by my words.

"A gnat, hmm?" she inquired with a smile. I nodded.

"Thank you, my Pyron. I don't think I've ever had a flyswatter as wonderful as you,"she said.

My heart soared. I almost couldn't believe she trusted me that much.

_Yes...I promise to be a faithful flyswatter for the woman I love,_ I mentally added as we walked down the corridor.

* * *

Love it? Loathe it? Compliments and constructive criticism are appreciated. Please review! 


	2. Translation

**So Close, So Far Collection II: Almost Touching**

Vignette Number Two: "Translation"

* * *

**Bibliography:** Hopkins, Andrea. Chronicles of King Arthur. Great Britain: Collins & Brown Limited, 1993

* * *

**Glossary:** Te amo: Spanish for "I love you." 

onegai: Japanese for "please" or-more accurately-"I beg of you."

xiexie: (pronounced xi-eh in one flowing tone) Mandarin Chinese for "Thank you."

I can't tell you the definition of two other Japanese words I used or it would spoil this whole chapter.

* * *

_Dammit! I can't believe it'll be two weeks before one of her family's jets can take us back to Japan! _Lee Pyron grouchily thought while guarding a sleeping Jun at her bedside. 

Tao En had been defeated three nights ago. Warrior's logic told Pyron that Jun's father's wounds prevented him from attacking her again even if he wanted to, but love's logic told him to be her sentinel twenty-four/seven. She'd be harmed over his dead...well...she just wouldn't be harmed.

The clock on her bedside table read two-thirteen A.M. He'd been standing there for over four hours and was beginning to get bored. Hmm...how could he pass the time without neglecting guard duty or disturbing her?

He scanned Jun's bedchamber for something to amuse himself. No matter how many times he looked at her bedroom, it still left him awestruck. It was a big as a whole apartment and painted royal purple. The antique Chinese furniture was so elegant it almost seemed alive.A Dali painting hung on the east wall and bookshelves as tall as Mount Everest were on the west one.

_Of course! Why didn't I think about reading sooner? Tao Jun even keeps a reading light next to her clock, _Pyron realized.

The kyonshii fetched a random book sticking out on the lowest shelf and then walked back to his slumbering mistress. Disappointment flickered across his face once he turned on the reading light and saw that the title was _Chronicles of King Arthur,_ for he preferred philosophy books to mythology.

_Oh well. It's better than nothing,_he decided and randomly skimmed pages until choosing one with the words: **The Second Tale of Sir Lancelot:Guinevere Abducted** at the top.

That particular story was surprisingly interesting. Lancelot had to face terrible perils to rescue Queen Guinevere, including crossing the (literal) Sword Bridge.

One passage read: ..._He was going to support himself on the sword, which was sharper than a scythe, on his bare hands and feet...It caused him terrible agony, but he crossed, in pain and distress, wounding himself in the knees, hands, and feet. But Love, who guided and led him also healed and relieved him, so that his suffering was sweet._

Pyron could certainly relate to that. His newfound secret feelings for Jun could be so spectacular yet so painful at the same time. It really was like crawling on a sword. After a while he came to the part when Sir Lancelot had the final showdown with evil Sir Meleagent, the queen's captor.

_...When she saw him falter beneath Sir Meleagent's blows, one of the queen's damsels thought that he would fight with renewed courage if he knew the queen was watching him. The damsel rushed to the window and cried out in a loud voice: 'Lancelot! See who is watching you!' _

He was so absorbed in the story that he didn't realize he'd been reading aloud until Jun moaned softly in her sleep and placed her hand on his. Wait a minute...she was touching his hand?

A flustered little "glik" noise escaped from his throat. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! He quickly turned his attention back to the page.

" '_Lan-_unk!" he exclaimed when he felt the jade-haired belle tighten her grip. _I think I'm going to explode! Calm down, calm down._

" '_Lancelot looked up and saw the queen seated in the window, and at once he manoeuvred Meleagent round between him and the keep so that he could fight and look at the queen at the same time. He felt ashamed of his former weakness and began to fight like a man possessed.' _" the Chinese man quickly but quietly continued.

"Sryu," Jun murmured in her sleep.

Pyron clamped his mouth shut and froze. Sryu? What did Sryu mean?

"Dear Sryu... Fight for me...Te amo," she said softly.

The zombie couldn't speak Spanish but he realized that she must have overheard him and started to dream of herself as Queen Guinevere. His face melted into a tiny smile. Jun was more breathtaking than any old queen to him.

"Haku...Onegai...Te amo, dear Sir...Sir Ryu."

Lee Pyron felt like he'd died all over again. Ryu! Aggressive, birdbrained, stare-at-the-way-Jun's-dress-clings-to-her-boobies Ryu! Why was she dreaming of him being her savior? While it was true he was with Yoh and company's rescue party, he never came for the dao-shi's sake!

Sweet agony filled his heart. She'd been through hell this last month. If dreaming about Ryu made her happy, so be it. Her happiness was all that mattered. Gently as a lamb, he raised her hand to his lips and softly pecked it.

"Yes, M'lady," the martial artist whispered.

His queen beamed and said, "Xiexie, Sir Haku Ryu."

_Hold it! '**Haku **Ryu?' Did...Did I hear her correctly? _he wondered.

A tiny drop of hope slowly trickled into his mind.

_Maybe...Just maybe... No, it's impossible! Still, I'm positive she said those exact words._

The drop of hope became a flood of ecstasy. Yes! It had to be.

Haku Ryu translated to White Dragon in English, and White Dragon translated to Bai Long in Chinese.

* * *

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave reviews; they make my world go round. 

Special thanks to Kyoyama Kita for correcting a glossary mistake I made earlier.


	3. Reason

**So Close, So Far Collection II: Almost Touching**

Vignette Number Three: "Reason"

* * *

Lee Pyron was on the fourth story of the Tao family mansion staring miserably at the ashes on the tile floor. They were the only physical remains of his former master. He scooped a few grains up and rubbed them between his index finger and thumb. Fury suddenly welled inside him. 

"Why should I mourn for _you_? You're not my teacher. You're not my teacher. He'd never be Tao En's minion just for the sake of getting a new young body to fight in. I don't even _know _you," he spat.

Just then, his sensitive ears picked up the faint and airy rustling noise of a dress's fabric coming from upstairs.

"I know you're there, Tao Jun," he said without even turning around.

The embarassed dao-shi shuffled her feet and murmured, "I'm sorry. I'll leave you in peace."

"Please don't go. Your presence is comforting," he replied quietly.

She walked downstairs and sympathetically placed her hand on his shoulder. Both were silent for about two minutes.

Finally, the brown-eyed man susurrated, "I feel like crying over that kyonshii. Silly, isn't it? Tears are like a dog who doesn't know how to fetch. Neither of them bring you what you want. Master Shamon..taught...me that."

His voice cracked on the word "taught." He whirled around so Jun couldn't see his quivering lips.

"Pyron-" Jun whispered.

"Don't," he interrupted.

"Pyron-"

"**Don't! **Your pity isn't necessary! I have no reason to grieve for that thing because it wasn't my teacher! He...would **never**-"

He quit speaking lest he should burst into tears. Jun patiently stepped back for a while. Feminine instinct told her to hug her beloved and reassure him everything would be okay, but she knew he was one of these people who would shut you out if you tried too hard to comfort them. Ren was the same way. She'd just have to wait until he was ready to open up.

Pyron remained as still as a mountain (with the exception of occasionally trembling from trying to suppress any sobs) for a long time.

When he finished he apologized and said, "He taught me so much more than martial arts. Were all his lessons lies? Did I waste my life listening to the wrong person? A good pupil follows in his teacher's footsteps. If that's true, than what's to stop me from becoming a bad egg as well?"

"Well," Jun slowly responded, "I think I know the answer... but... it... may offend you."

"I'm not scared of brutal honesty. Shoot."

"You've surpassed Shamon. You may think it's a disrespectful and haughty thing to say, but I truly believe it. Martial arts are about having strong morals and strong muscles, right? You defeated him because you were the one with stronger morals. Be proud of yourself! Didn't you always want to get better than your mentor?"

"Yes. I...I never looked at it from that point of view. Still, I'll miss the man he was."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek, "Thank you for consoling me. However, I didn't reach a new level because I have stronger morals."

"Oh? Then what's the reason you did?" she inquired.

"You. When I saw him dashing toward you something inside me screamed, 'Protect the woman you love!' "

She turned as pink as a flamingo, smiled, and said, "That's a good reason."

* * *

You all know how to click on that pretty little review button, don't you? Well go ahead! Constructive criticism and compliments are welcome as usual. 


	4. KerPop

**So Close, So Far Collection II: Almost Touching**

Vignette Number Four: "Ker-Pop"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This scene takes place in the Patch Village arc of the anime.

* * *

"Eeee! How on Earth did you get that bubblegum all over your face?" Jun squealed as she jumped up from the couch in Team The Ren's cabin. 

"Wew, yah brudder an Howohowo-" Pyron mumbled.

"Shh! Don't speak until I get this off," she said. She dipped a washcloth in some warm water and scoured the waxy pink mess off of his face.

"Phew, thanks! As I was saying, your brother and Horohoro were fighting over who got the last piece of gum. Horohoro popped it in his mouth and started blowing a huge bubble to tease Ren, so Ren attempted to stab him. I tried to step between the two but unfortunately the kwan-dao burst the bubble at the exact same instant I interfered. So here I am," he explained.

"Ohh," she cooed, "Poor Ren! This wouldn't have happened if I remembered to buy him some gum."

"Poor Ren?" he exclaimed.

She laughed and said, "Just kidding, just kidding. You didn't get any in your hair, did you?"

"Uh-uh." He bent his head down for proof.

"Good. I'd hate to have to cut such pretty hair off."

"Wouldn't it grow back?"

"You're dead, remember?"

"Oh yeah." He grinned sheepishly. "Uh...would I be less handsome to you if I was bald?"

Jun giggled softly. Her laugh was high and sweet like a windchime.

"Pyron, I would think you were handsome even if you were covered with warts and had three heads."

She took a shred of gum off of the washcloth, shaped it into a heart, and stuck it playfully on his cheek.

* * *

Ack! I think I'm choking on the fluff! Anyhow, let me know what y'all think of chapter four. 


	5. Recharge

**So Close, So Far Collection II: Almost Touching**

Vignette Number Five: "Recharge"

* * *

**To my Readers in the Distant Future:** I'm not sure if this fic will stay online to a point in time when hybrid cars are a thing of the past, but they're fairly new inventions as of this writing. I wish I could catch a glimpse of how future Mankin fans live. Anyhow, enjoy chapter four.

* * *

I jolted in surprise upon hearing Jun's living room television blare loudly and then cussed under my breath. I knew she just turned eighty-five and had trouble hearing,but the volume level was louder than a seven forty-seven taking off! 

I stuck my head in the doorway and snapped, "Warn me before you turn on the television, dammit!"

"Ai-ya! Don't sneak up like that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Jun exclaimed from her recliner.

"You could hear me coming if you reduced the noise."

"No I couldn't. You have no idea what it's like to be my age."

"I'm technically older than you."

"You will never truly be old."

"Mmmfffglbbtt," I grumbled defeatedly.

I'm not normally ill tempered, but living with a senior citizen is enough to drive anyone up the wall. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm not annoyed with Jun; I simply miss her. I possess an old man's wisdom along with a young man's body and memory. That's why it's especially agonizing to watch the woman I love wither away.

The twenty-something vixen I knew is now plump with thin charcoal gray hair. Her skin is as wrinkly as a sun dried raisin. Don't get me wrong, her youthful beauty is not what I miss the most. Only a fool would think a relationship could last on something as shallow as looks.

What I miss is the energetic girl who would go "tee-hee" and bounce around like a hare in spring. I want to go on Friday night dates again instead of squabbling about what to do with newspaper sections after you've read them. "Fold them up and put them in the magazine rack like a civilized human being!" "Normal people leave them on the coffee table because you can spot them more easily in case you want to reread something, Jun."

Truthfully, we hardly even talk anymore, much less argue. This is the longest conversation we've had in weeks. Jesus, we've become an old married couple! Where did the sparks between us go?

We decided to turn our attention to a commercial for a fancy new electric car flashing on the screen.

"Since when have they had electric cars?" an astounded Jun asked.

"Since last December, remember?" I replied.

"Electric cars! It seems like they invented hybrids only yesterday. Guess I'll have to get one,"she muttered in half awe and half annoyance.

"Why does the thought of buying one aggravate you? It's not like you can't afford it."

She turned down the volume and answered, "The money isn't aggravating. Learning how it works is."

"Simple. It works like a normal car except the fuel source is a huge rechargeable battery."

"Rechargeable what?" She pricked up her ear.

"Battery!"

"Ohhh. Do you have to recharge it yourself?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly, her expression became...was it sleepy? No... it was...something between mournful and frightened.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm fifteen years short of being a century old, that's what. I wish I could recharge myself like a car," she whispered.

The comment stung my insides like a dart. My beloved just realized she could die any day now. I walked hesitantly behind the recliner, bent down, kissed her head, and began massaging her frail shoulders.

"I wish you could too," I murmured.

Her lifespan couldn't be recharged but, no matter what, our romantic sparks could.

* * *

Here's an interesting bit of trivia for my hardcore fans: The idea for this scene came to me when I looked at an old photo of my grandmother.Well, let me know what you think. Ja ne! 


	6. Phobia

**So Close, So Far Collection II: Almost Touching**

Vignette Number Six: "Phobia"

* * *

Lee Pyron was frozen in terror. Jun's hand was a hair's breadth away from a Gila Monster! Why did she have to come to America to look for Ren? Why did she end up in this Godforsaken desert? Why did she insist on sleeping under the stars tonight? Why did she have to stretch her arm and rouse a venomous reptile from its nest? 

He heard the hideous creature hiss and Jun's fretful pleas of, "Get it away," but could not rush to her aid. Why, of all things, did it have to be a lizard? Lizards were to Lee Pyron as snakes were to Indiana Jones.

_What am I going to do? I'm sorry, Tao Jun. I'm so sorry! _he thought.

The animal opened its mouth, preparing to clamp down on her finger.

_Don't get bitten, don't get bitten, **don't-!**_

His mind spun. The desert landscape turned blurry and swirly as though he was looking through a kaleidoscope. A chaotic feeling, something between defensive and panicked, engulfed him. He could have sworn he heard a scream, a "kroosh," and a sharp "thwap."

The next thing he knew he was kneeling on the ground with a poisonous reptile chewing him. The scream had been his. "Kroosh" and "thwap" had been the sounds of his hand jabbing into the sand and knocking Jun's out of the way.

"Pyron!" Jun screamed.

She gawked in horror like a dumb beast. Slowly, as if in a dream, he gazed at her worried face and then gazed at the Gila Monster.

_I'm… fine. I'm perfectly fine! Why the hell was I so scared of that thing?_ wondered the dead man.

He smiled warmly at the shaman, flung the animal off, and said, "You're okay, right?"

She blinked, dumbfounded, and then quietly laughed her fear away.

"Yes. You know what's funny? I realized that thing couldn't kill you but was still scared to death," she answered while embracing him.

"I was fifty times more scared."

"Of the lizard?"

"At first I thought so, but my biggest phobia is really when you're in jeopardy. "

Touched by his statement, she gave him a lily petal soft kiss.

* * *

In case you're wondering, Pyron's biggest fear is never stated in the canon Shaman King universe. I never intended to use his fear of lizards in any of my fics except Snapshots; it just sort of worked its way into this vignette. I'm actually quite pleased with how it turned out and hope you guys are too. Review onegai! 


	7. Baby

**So Close, So Far Collection II: Almost Touching**

Vignette Number Seven: "Baby"

* * *

_**Rap-a-tap-tap!**_

_Oh my God, this is the fourth time Jun's knocked on my coffin tonight! I'm fine! Go away! _Pyron silently begged.

**_Knock, knock, knock!_**

_Ignore her,_ he thought.

_**Blam, blam, blam!**_

_NO! Leave me alone!_

_**Blam, blam, squeak!**_

'_Squeak?' Okay, I give up. You have my attention._

He got out and coolly asked, "What?"

"I found Ren's old stuffed tiger and thought you might need it. That dark casket must get pretty spooky," she answered.

So that was the source of the squeaking. Pyron rubbed his temples and groaned faintly.

"We need to talk," he grumbled.

"Huh? What's the matter?" she innocently queried.

"You've been babying me ever since Master Ren departed to America. I didn't mind it when you shined my shoes or brushed my hair, but this is ridiculous. I know you miss your brother, but I'm not his substitute."

"Ho ho! Now why can't I spoil the man I love?" She waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Listen to yourself, Jun! You just offered me a stuffed tiger!"

Her casual smile tuned into a frigid stare.

"You know how some people smoke when they're stressed? Well, coddling is my version of a cigarette," she said.

She pushed the toy into her spirit's arms almost pleadingly. A tsunami of pity washed over him. Poor Jun! If anyone needed coddling, it was she.

"Here," he uttered while returning the plushie.

The priestess wanted to argue; yet the tiger felt as soft as an angel's wings and smelled like Ren's "Peach Dream" shampoo. Loneliness and dread choked her heart. What if her brother was lying dead on American soil right now? This plaything could be all that was left of him!

She quickly put the tiger down and whispered, "I can't. It hurts too much."

"Then use me," Pyron said gently.

He wrapped the Chinese girl in a loving hug. Every part of her, even her soul, seemed to deflate. At long last…**she** was the one being babied.

* * *

Thank y'all so much for giving this story over five hundred daily hits! The only thing that could possibly make me happier is if more of you left reviews.

...Nah, I should just be happy that so many people are looking at it. Anyway, thank you SO much!


	8. Relate

**So Close, So Far Collection II: Almost Touching**

Vignette Number Eight: "Relate"

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Shaman King nor Shanghai Noon. (If I _did_, Chong would have married the princess at the end of the movie.) I do not plan, never have planned, and never will plan to make any money off this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gong zhu is Chinese for "princess."

* * *

Tao Jun and Lee Pyron were lying in the living room of Team The Ren's cabin one very early morning watching Shanghai Noon. It was the last thing he wanted to do right now, but she'd been vomiting all night due to a case of the flu and wanted to watch it.

When she asked why he disliked it his answer was that he couldn't relate to the characters. (When was the last time anybody searched for a princess in the Old West?) In truth, he was pissed mostly because Jackie Chan had Jun's undivided attention, but masculine pride wouldn't let him admit it. As a result, he was stuck there.

After what felt like a century, the film's ending drew near.

"Found someone to relate to yet?" Jun softly asked.

"No, "he responded. "...And I doubt I will at this point." was left unsaid.

"You have come a long way. I hope the princess you seek is worthy of such devotion," Princess Pei-Pei said on the television.

"It is my duty to bring her home. I even brought her favorite book," Chong, the hero, replied.

"That's very kind of you. But…what if you found the princess and she did not wish to go back to the Forbidden City?" she asked.

"Why would she want to stay here?" Chong asked.

"Perhaps… she could do more for the people here…than she could back in China," she answered, raising her head.

Chong's eyes grew as big as satellite dishes. Lee Pyron blinked curiously.

_His expression is so familiar. Where have I seen it before and what is it?_ Jun's spirit wondered.

"Princess Pei-Pei!" Chong exclaimed.

He bowed lowly. The princess beseeched him to be inconspicuous but he merely scampered out of her way for every step she took.

_Where and what? Where and what?_ Pyron speculated.

Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning. Chong's expression was the "Oh-my-God-the-object-of-my-affection-caught-me-looking-like-a-complete-dumbass!" look. It had been on his face multiple times before Jun and he had gotten together.

"You know, Jun," said the zombie, "I think I did find a character to relate to."

She didn't answer.

"Jun?" he asked, turning around.

She was fast asleep. He chuckled warmly and removed her icepack.

"Good night, gong zhu," he whispered.

* * *

Eee! Thank you guys so much for seven-hundred ninety hits! Let's keep it up! Review please. 


	9. Perfection

**So Close, So Far Collection II: Almost Touching**

Vignette Number Nine: "Perfection"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Shaman King nor Yu Yu Hakusho. I do, however, own Eden and Sakura. You can use them if you like; just give me credit in your fics.

* * *

Jun lied down on the bed in Funbari Onsen's guest room and slowly said, "Uh…Pyron..." 

He unpacked her last suitcase and replied, "Yes?"

"What if we could have a child?"

The kyonshi almost tripped over the baggage.

"P-Pardon me?" he stammered.

"I…I guess I began daydreaming about it after seeing so many of our old friends with kids," she confessed, "Yoh and Anna have Hana. Ryu and Anis have Eden. Even Kurama and Tamao have baby Sakura."

The dao-shi sighed wistfully.

"Well, it's impossible," he responded.

"No it isn't. I read an article about a woman who used her late son's frozen sperm to create a grandchild. Science proves human sperm can last up to forty-eight hours after its host dies," she explained.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked apprehensively.

"Relax. I just want to know if you would want to have one with me- provided you could."

Her words bounced around his mind like an India-rubber ball. The tension in the air grew thick enough to slice.

_What if…**NO!** I should be ashamed of myself for making such an immoral and selfish wish! I already have two children by another woman! Then again… I **love** Jun and…and it would be heavenly to hold a baby again, _Pyron thought.

"I'm sorry," she awkwardly muttered, "Let's for-"

"Her name would be Wan Mei," he interrupted.

The shaman curiously cocked her head and then hugged him.

"You'd want a daughter named "Perfection," hmm?" Jun murmured.

"Why not? After all, she'd be a miniature you."

* * *

I'll admit I was reluctant to write this chapter, but it was a good excuse to introduce Eden and Sakura. Besides, you know the mental image of big tough Lee Pyron gushing over a baby girl is cute. Tell me what you think of chapter nine, okay? 


	10. Vortex

**So Close, So Far Collection II: Almost Touching**

Vignette Number Ten: "Vortex"

* * *

The deafening wind inside the vortex that lead to the Land of the Stars tossed poor Jun like a rag doll. She'd never experienced such physical agony! The wind was so fast it literally ripped off shreds of her skin and she was positive her shoulder had dislocated for a minute. She knew she would die there. 

The priestess bit her tongue to prevent tears from spilling out. Even in her panicked state, she knew she had to perish with dignity.

_You can have me, Great Spirit, but please take me in a faster and gentler way then being torn to shreds,_ Jun prayed. She inhaled deeply, expecting the breaths to be her last.

Suddenly, she spotted a gray blur. Huh? Was it a bat? Perhaps it was the grim reaper himself. No…it was Pyron's hand!

_Dear Lee Pyron!_ she thought.

With a desperate stretch of her arm, the Tao heiress became a crusader against the heathen gusts. Her shoulder dislocated and relocated again, but she barely cared. Salvation was just centimeters away! Their hands were almost touching…almost touching…almost!

Alas, he was blown away just as their fingertips brushed together. She screamed in anguish and frustration, but the roaring wind made it impossible for anyone, including her, to hear it.

Fortunately, Lee Pyron did not need to hear his beloved scream to know she needed him. He miraculously swam through the currents, grabbed Jun, and held on for dear life.

_How…Why…I don't care! Just don't let go, Pyron!_ she prayed.

The swirling slowly but surely ceased and they dropped into the Land of the Stars with him cushioning her fall. Jun got up and shook like a whore in church on Easter Sunday. She could hardly believe she was alive! She was decked with lacerations, but alive all the same.

_Oh no! Where's Ren? I almost forgot about him amidst all the chaos! _Jun thought. She began to dash away in a random direction.

"Get… the hell… back here," Pyron snarled.

Jun stopped dead in her tracks and walked back very calmly even though his tone made her nauseous with fear. Pyron hadn't spoken like that since he'd temporarily gone berserk. Well, he would never try to harm her again…right?

Suddenly, he yanked her forward by the shoulders.The Chinese girl was afraid he was going to slam her into the ground but, much to her surprise, he gave her a kiss. It was rough and short, as if a Frisbee had bumped into her lips.

"Warn me before you leap into a vortex from now on," he softly commanded.

**The End**

* * *

WOOO! THIS FIC HAS RECEIVED OVER ONE-THOUSAND HITS! I CAN'T FIND THE WORDS TO THANK MY AUDIENCE ENOUGH! Anyway, I'd appreciate feedback. Should I turn this into a trilogy? Which chapter was your favorite? Is there anything I should fix? Well, I really hope you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it. 


End file.
